The Robin's Flight
by littlemonalisaliar
Summary: Read Robin Asher and Elizabeth Swann's story as they both fight to get back home. Robin just wants to live out her life swooning over the newly appointed Commodore. Elizabeth is dead set on finding and bringing Robin back. Will they both get to achieve their goals? Read and find out! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Join Robin Asher and Elizabeth Swann as their roles get reversed and they are both thrown into the lives of people they never thought they would come into contact with; Pirates. Robin just wants to go home and live out her life swooning over the newly appointed Commodore. Elizabeth is dead set on finding and bringing Robin safely back home. Will they both get to achieve their goals? Read and find out! Point of view alternates between Robin and Elizabeth. Elizabeth may seem OOC but I'm trying my best!**

**Ch. 1 - Robin's POV**

I never understood Lizzie's fascination with pirates. I'd been her friend since the two of us could remember and her favorite thing to talk about was pirates. She would drag me to countless bookstores in Port Royal to read about them and beg her father to take her to pirate hangings. Though she would always turn away before they dropped. Governor Swann never understood why she wanted to go see them be hanged so badly if she never watched it actually happen, but I knew why. She only wanted to see pirates in the flesh.

I myself neither hated nor adored pirates. Though I went along with Lizzie's ridiculous whims, my parents as well as Lizzie's father hated them to the core, and I suppose I absorbed both that hate and Lizzie's love for the people. Although I felt nothing for pirates I immediately jumped at Lizzie's invitation to sail with her and her father along with the Royal Navy when we were young. I never got many chances to sail the seas but when I did I absolutely loved it. Of course, my family was to sail along behind us when we made the crossing to England, but Elizabeth wanted me to be with her once we got to Port Royal. I never got many chances to ride on a ship but when I did there was no one I would rather do it with than Lizzie. I loved the feeling of the sea air blowing through my hair and the slight bob of the ship on the waves. Lizzie was hoping to run into some pirates, but I only wanted to be on the sea.

Well... I guess you could say that was one of the reasons I wanted to go on the same ship as her. Lizzie promised me that Lieutenant Norrington would be aboard the Dauntless. Although I was only 13 years old I _had_ acquired a bit of a crush on the Lieutenant and Lizzie knew of it. Even though the man was years older than me I couldn't help but childishly daydream about the life the Lieutenant and I could have together.

Yes, this voyage was a chance to get to see Lieutenant Norrington again, but I will never forget who we found out at sea that day. A pirate boy. A pirate boy who changed all our lives.

On said day, Lizzie and I stood, arm in arm, at the bow rail singing quietly. It was a pirate song Lizzie had learned and insisted upon teaching to me so we could sing it together.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho... We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho... Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me... We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink u-" I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I gasped with Lizzie as we turned to a worried looking Gibbs.

"Quiet, you two! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do you?"

I gasped again as I heard the strong voice of Lieutenant Norrington. "Mr. Gibbs. That will do." Gibbs turned around giving me and Lizzie view to the Lieutenant standing before us. My heart fluttered at how official and commanding the Lieutenant looked in his uniform. Standing next to him was Lizzie's father, Governor Swann.

Stepping to Lieutenant Norrington Gibbs told him, "They was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

"Consider them marked." I squeezed Lizzie's hand as Norrington turned his head away making him look regal and daring as he commanded Gibbs, "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs walked past Norrington as he muttered. "It's bad luck to have women on board, too... even miniature ones."

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth admitted. I nudged her side and gave her a wide-eyed look as she looked back at me, confused.

I looked up at the Lieutenant as he smiled. "Think again, Miss Swann." The Lieutenant stepped next to us and looked out over the railing. I studied his gloved hands that he held tightly behind his back. How I had the urge to reach up and grab one of them just to feel their warmth. "Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." The Lieutenant looked down at us with a smile. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

The Lieutenant turned fully to us and focused his attention on me. I heard Lizzie gasp about something while I held my breath. "And what do you think of pirates, Miss Asher?"

"I've nothing against them nor for them, Lieutenant." I answered, blushing at the squeak I could hear in my voice. It was Lizzie's turn to nudge my side and when I looked to her she had a knowing smile on her face.

"Shut it." I murmured to her as Governor Swann walked up to us.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor but I'm... I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter and her friend."

"My apologies, Governor Swann." Norrington walked away and I looked after him as Lizzie talked to her father.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating."

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Governor Swann told Lizzie and walked off.

Lizzie and I turned, still arm and arm, to look over the railing. "The Lieutenant talked to you." She teased. "He asked you what you thought of pirates!"

I nudged her side again and smiled despite my embarrassment. "Be quiet, he was only continuing the conversation at hand and trying to prove a point to you."

"And what point would that be?" Lizzie asked.

"That pirates are not something a twelve year old girl should be interested in. Especially the Governor's daughter!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes at me and again turned to the sea. "Rin... what's that?" She asked.

"What?" I asked and looked to where she was looking but I saw nothing.

"There. Right there." Lizzie pointed and I saw an umbrella floating in the water. I giggled at the thought of a woman in a beautiful dress and bonnet floating along inside the umbrella, stranded from a shipwreck.

"Robin, look!" Lizzie gasped and frantically patted my arm. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a boy lying on his back on a piece of wood.

"Look! A boy, there's a boy in the water!" Lizzie shouted to her father.

Everyone hurried to the railing and looked over to see the boy. "Man overboard!" Norrington yelled. "Man the ropes, fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." Lizzie and I watched as they pulled the boy to the Dauntless and picked him up from the wood and carried him aboard. "He's still breathing." Norrington confirmed once he examined the boy.

"Mary, mother of God." I heard Gibbs gasp in awe and I turned with Lizzie to see the remains of a burning ship.

It seemed I was right about the shipwreck part.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked.

"It's most likely the Powder Magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington answered.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates." Gibbs said.

Lizzie's father laughed. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

I walked with Lizzie over to the boy. He was an olive skinned boy with deep brown hair and dark eyelashes. He was still unconscious.

"Rouse the Captain immediately." I heard Norrington command. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

"Lizzie, what are they doing?" I asked as we walked to her father.

"They're going to check the wreckage and see if there's anyone left." she answered.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Lizzie's father told her once we approached him. Lizzie nodded and pulled me along to where some of the crew had moved the boy.

Lizzie reached over him and stroked his hair. Suddenly the boy gasped and gripped Lizzie's arm.

"It's okay..." Lizzie gulped. "My name's Elizabeth Swann."

Panting the boy answered, "W-Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you, Will." Lizzie told the boy with a smile. Will's eyes fluttered and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

I noticed a medallion dangling from the pocket of Will's shirt and I pointed. "What's that?"

"Hm?" Lizzie asked and seeing the medallion she picked it up and pulled it from his pocket to reveal that it was a necklace. The medallion was gold and had a skull on it. "He's a pirate!" Lizzie said in awe.

"Has he said anything?" Lizzie and I gasped and whipped around to see Norrington and much of the crew watching us.

Lizzie held the medallion behind her back and answered, "His name's William Turner. That's all I found out."

"Take him below." Norrington commanded and walked away. Lizzie pulled me aside to let the crew take Will. She pulled me back to the bow rail so we could look at the medallion in private.

"Do you think that's real gold?" I asked as she held it up.

"Of course it's real gold. No pirate would carry around fake gold." She answered as if this were obvious.

"Lizzie..." I pointed ahead in astonishment.

Elizabeth lowered the medallion to see a ship with black sails sailing deeper into the fog. It had a pirate flag.

Will stayed mostly unconscious throughout the voyage. What little times he did rise Lizzie and I would feed him but we could only get one or two things in before he fell back asleep. Once we reached Port Royal again it was brought to Governor Swann's attention that something would have to be done about the boy. Mr. Brown, the town's blacksmith, volunteered to adopt him. Elizabeth tried countless times to steal away to go see William but was never successful. She would only ever get the chance to see him when William brought a new sword or other items Mr. Brown forged to the house.

Over the years Elizabeth's fascination with pirates slowly ebbed away until nothing was left but hatred, considering that no one around her shared her love for the people. Though I was ultimately happy about this I was also sad, because Elizabeth now had nothing exciting to talk about that could ignite that fire in her eyes the way talking about pirates did.

Also, over the years, although I tried my best to deny it, my crush, though rather love now, for Norrington only grew. And it burned with pain every time I saw his eyes linger a moment too long on Elizabeth at social gatherings and engagement parties. It was at these parties that I, now at the age of twenty one, would childishly imagine my own engagement party to the Lieutenant and how much more extravagant it would be.

Yes, Norrington's love for my best friend burned like fire but I always held onto that little beacon of hope as I knew, though Elizabeth never admitted it, that she was in love with William Turner. It was evident from the moment she stroked his wet hair upon the Dauntless that he had stolen her heart and he wasn't even conscious for it! I, myself, had dozens of suitors waiting and hoping to marry me, but every time the subject came up I would change it. I wanted to get married, yes, of course, but I only wanted to marry Norrington. In my eyes the Lieutenant was the perfect picture of what a Royal Navy officer, and man, could only ever hope to be.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

My eyes flew open as my dream ended. I was quite surprised to find that I wasn't twelve years old and aboard the Dauntless with Robin but rather 20 and in my bedroom. I turned up the fire in the oil lamp on my bedside table and went to my dressing table. I pulled out the top drawer completely and it revealed the medallion. The same medallion that Robin and I found on Will that day when we were young. I thought to myself as I stood in front of my mirror and put the medallion on.

_I'll never forget that day... The day I met William Turner. I'll never know what it was about him that drew me to him. Perhaps it was the same thing that drew Rin to Norrington. Hm... Robin Asher and Lieutenant Norrington. They would be lovely together. The Lord knows that she's absolutely crazy about him. Though what she sees in him I haven't the faintest. I only wish that what James saw in me he would see in Rin. Ever since she met him when she was 9 and I was 8 Rin had a crush on the Lieutenant. She liked to pretend that she didn't feel that way now but I knew that her love had only grown stronger for him. I also knew how much it hurt her whenever James would court me._

Suddenly I heard a booming knock on my door, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Elizabeth?" It was my father! If he saw the medallion and got it out of me that I found it on Will he will have Will hanged! I jumped up in my haste to grab my dressing gown and knocked over a chair. "Are you all right?" I heard my father ask. I pulled the dressing gown on and hid the medallion inside my nightgown. "Are you decent?" Came my fathers voice again.

"Yes-yes!" I called out.

My father opened my bedroom door, and in came two of the maids with him.

"Ah, still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day!"

Estrella pulled the curtains of my window back to reveal Port Royal. I closed my eyes in surprise at the sudden burning brightness of the day.

"I have a gift for you." My father announced and opened up a box the maid had been carrying.

I gasped and picked the dress that lay inside up and out of the box. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" My father asked.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" My father asked. I thought for a second and took the dress behind the dressing area of my room with Estrella and the other maid following me. "Actually, I, um... I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" I asked from behind the screen.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Remembering that there was a ceremony at all I peeked my head around the screen to look at my father. "I knew it." 

"Commodore Norrington..." My father sounded uncomfortable. "He's about to become... a fine gentleman, don't you think?"

Yes, Commodore Norrington is a fine man but a man that I am not in love with but rather Rin! I wanted to shout at my father but I knew I couldn't tell him this. Rin had sworn me to secrecy when we were young that I never tell anyone, so instead I kept quiet.

"He fancies you, you know." Again I wanted to scream at my father but I kept mum. "Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say..." I admitted to my father as Estrella began cinching up the laces on my corset.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

I held my breath as Estrella cinched up the laces tighter. "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe."

Estrella finally finished lacing up the corset and I took a breath, causing the corset to tighten all around me, nearly breaking my ribs under the pressure. I winced as the Butler came and called my father away. Estrella and the other maid let themselves out and I was left alone to finish getting ready.

As I stood in front of my mirror and set the little hat I was to wear on my head I thought again.

_Robin never liked to admit it. Never wanted to get in the way once it became evident that James fancied me. So, she just put on a smile and pretended to be happy for me. I knew her better than she thought. I'd known her since we were babes! We spent nearly every available moment together and I noticed at parties how she would always try and scrape up a bit more time to dance with the Commodore as she could get before he came and stole me away from whomever I'd been with. _

Satisfied with the way I looked I made my way to the landing above the foyer. I stopped in surprise when I saw Will.

"Ah, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning."

I ignored my father and only looked at William as I came down the stairs. "Will! So good to see you!" I stood in front of him as I admitted, "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?"

"Elizabeth, is it entirely proper for you to-?"

I ignored my father again and continued. "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" I rolled my eyes. Will was always one for formalities when I only wanted things to be casual between us.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Will answered.

"There, see. At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." My father took a case from the table to the side of us and handed it to one of the servants.

Obviously Will still didn't want to be casual so... "Good day, Mr. Turner." I straightened my back, gathered up my skirts, and followed my father out of our front door.

I got into the carriage waiting to take us to the ceremony after my father himself got in. Not able to help myself, as the carriage began striding away, I stuck my head out to look at Will as he still stood at the front door of our mansion.

I sat back as my father began talking. "I do hope you demonstrate a little more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it's only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized, hm?"

Annoyed at my father and his accusation that I was being improper I asked, "I trust that we will still be getting Robin to come to the ceremony as well?"

"Honestly, I do not understand why you prefer Robin to ride over with us! It's not as if her family won't be attending the ceremony as well!"

* * *

I rolled my eyes and looked away from my father. We continued the ride in silence until we arrived at the Asher mansion.

**Okay, so first chapter, obviously not too far into Robin's point of view but it'll pick up in the next chapter I promise so please keep reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovelies! Since the last chapter didn't shed _much _light on Robin I figured I'd post another chapter now rather than wait a week ^.^ So here's the second chapter! Read on!**

**Ch.2 – Robin's POV**

"Robin? Robin, it's time to wake up. You wouldn't want to be late for the Lieutenant's promotion ceremony."

Upon hearing those last few words I immediately rose up only to fall back on my pillow again. I was excited for Norrington's promotion, of course, and I couldn't wait to see him and congratulate him; but seeing him meant seeing him and Elizabeth at the same time, and _that_ meant seeing the Lieutenant attempt to court Lizzie again and I did not know if I was up to it.

"I don't want to go..." I turned over and moaned into the mattress.

"Now, we both know that's a lie, Robin Marie Asher. You have been in love with

Lieutenant Norrington since you were nine years old and ever since you have positively jumped at the opportunity to see him!" I didn't answer. Didn't even move. "You don't want to see him around Miss Swann do you?"

I sprung up to look at my faithful maid, Bethany. Ever since I could remember I'd told Bethany everything. Even how I felt about James. "No, I don't want to see him around Lizzie. Watching him court after Lizzie is the worst feeling in the world to me, Bethany. You know this and I don't appreciate you asking me about it at this hour."

I ignored the hurt look Bethany gave me and threw my blankets off. I stood from my bed and walked around to the dressing screen. "I think the green dress would be lovely, don't you?" I called out and heard my dresser and closet being opened.

"Yes, Miss. It'll bring out your eyes."

I nodded to myself and looked in the mirror. I was pretty, I guess you could say. But I was that general pretty that everyone in the the royal social status seemed to have. I had deep black hair that fell down my back in waves and curls. If it wasn't brushed thoroughly after it was washed it copied the look of a birds nest. My eyes were a dark green and I had a light sprinkling of freckles across my nose and cheeks. In the summer when Lizzie and I would spend hours out in the sun pretending to be pirates the freckles would stand out harshly. But now, since Lizzie was no longer fascinated by pirates, they had faded away, almost disappearing.

Bethany came around the dressing screen and lay the dark green dress over a chair. "Ready?" Bethany asked. Dreading what was to come I nodded. We began cinching up my corset.

After hours, or was it minutes? Of painful gasps and grunts the corset was tied up and my dress was on. Bethany curled my hair so it hung in rivulets. I did myself a final once over and heard a knock at my door.

"Yes? Ah, Geoffrey. Elizabeth is here I trust? Good." I gave Bethany one last smile and walked past Geoffrey. I left the mansion without alerting my parents I was leaving, trusting one of the staff to take care of it, and immediately entered the carriage waiting for me.

"Good morning, Governor Swann. Elizabeth!" I gasped seeing the dress Lizzie was wearing. "You look beautiful! Is the dress special for the Lieutenant?" I choked on the last word but ignored it as Governor Swann answered me.

"Yes, I had it shipped in, specially from London for the Lieutenant's promotion. It's the latest fashion in London. Isn't it lovely?" Governor Swann answered for Lizzie.

I nodded as I tried not to laugh at Elizabeth's rolling eyes.

We sat in a comfortable silence on the way to where the Lieutenant's promotion was to be held at the fort. I noticed that Elizabeth was breathing in short gasps while her father seemed oblivious. Once we came upon our stop Elizabeth and I stepped out and her father followed soon after to lead us to our seats. We walked arm in arm like we always did.

"My father is being quite annoying today." she murmured to me as she absently fanned herself.

"Oh, I'm sure it's only because of James' promotion. A lot of eyes are going to be watching. One slip and your family will be the talk of the town."

"You're defending him?" Elizabeth asked, turning to me.

"Of course not." I assured her, gripping her hand.

We walked a bit and Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry about what my father said. About the dress being for the Lieutenant."

I shook my head like it didn't matter but inside I was hurt. "It's common knowledge for the Governor's daughter to look stunning at a promotion!" I turned away as tears threatened to fill my eyes.

Elizabeth stopped us walking. "You're crying."

"Impossible. Now, come on, before we lose your father." I pulled on Elizabeth's hand and we began walking again.

A few minutes later Elizabeth and I were at our seats. Governor Swann had left us to stand in his position. Another few minutes later and the ceremony began. The Royal Navy twirled their guns and stepped in unison and did a whole lot of other things I couldn't seem to pay attention to as my focus was on mainly two things. One) The dashing Lieutenant who was standing at the end of the two rows of Navy officers looking focused. And Two) The short, breathy gasps Elizabeth kept giving as she furiously fanned herself. I quickly looked away from the Lieutenant and turned my attention to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie? Are you all right?"

"It's this blasted... corset." Elizabeth reached down and tugged on the bottom of the waist line of the dress.

I turned my own fan on my friend and worriedly fanned her. I turned back to watch Norrington as he walked down the two rows of Navy Officers to where Governor Swann awaited him. Norrington removed a sword from its scabbard and gave it a flourish. First to Governor Swann, then to the officers and finally to the audience. Then Norrington took the scabbard the Governor held out to him and replaced it back where it belonged. The Lieutenant bowed to the Governor then to the audience and we all clapped.

Afterwards there was a party with music and dancing and food. The now Commodore Norrington, had immediately come over to where Lizzie and I stood and asked Elizabeth to dance. Lizzie fanned herself a bit more and looked at me, nudging her head in the Commodore's direction.

"Ah... Elizabeth isn't feeling very well at the moment." I smiled up at Norrington. "Perhaps we could give her a minute to regain herself and you and I could dance, Commodore?"

"Splendid." the Commodore smiled at me and held out his arm. I took it and let him lead me to the dance floor where many others already were. I ignored the feeling of the Commodore looking back worriedly at Elizabeth and once the Commodore and I reached the dance floor we turned on our heels to each other. James held his hand up for me to take and I did. He rested his other on my waist and I tried to ignore the blush I could feel on my face as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Once we began dancing I immediately congratulated him on his promotion.

"Thank you, Miss Asher. Though it is a small feat compared to what I have planned in the future."

"You sound like you've got your life planned out." I commented.

"Since I was young." The Commodore answered.

Silence.

I watched the Commodore turn his head to look over at Elizabeth again and I looked with him. "I'm sure Lizzie will be fine, James. It's a miracle that she has lasted this long outside in that dress to begin with."

"Lizzie?" The Commodore asked, looking down at me.

I batted my eyelashes quickly. I could never get over dancing with the Commodore because of how close we always were. I had a magnificent view of his stormy gray eyes but I could not concentrate on them right now as I had just realized that I used my nickname for Lizzie in front of the Commodore.

"Elizabeth. I mean, 'Elizabeth'. I'm sorry."

Norrington only smiled down at me. "It's quite alright, Miss Asher. You and Elizabeth have been friends for a very long time. It's not completely ridiculous to have created a nickname for her."

I nodded and looked down. Silence.

"You look beautiful, Robin."

I gasped and looked up at Norrington in surprise.

"Did that seem forward? I'm sorry..." I could have sworn I saw a smirk playing at his lips.

"No..." I was nearly panting. I'd waited eight years to hear those words come out of James' mouth. "No, it's quite alright. Thank you." I looked down at our feet.

"You seem surprised by what I've said. Have I upset you?"

"No, not at all, Ja- Commodore." I corrected myself.

"You may call me James, Robin... if you'd like."

I looked up again at the newly appointed Commodore and not able to say anything I merely nodded as I could feel my face flush up once again. The feeling did not go away as I had hoped and just before the song ended James leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"Robin, you seem to be blushing."

I gasped and looked up at the Commodore who merely smirked. We parted and James bowed while I curtsied. I didn't look at him as I hurried over to where Elizabeth stood, still fanning herself.

"I feel as if Norrington knows." I murmured to her.

"Knows what?" Elizabeth asked.

"How I feel about him." I recounted to her what happened and she rolled her eyes.

"He was merely being polite, Rin."

"Then what about him calling me by my first name and not 'Miss Asher'?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "If he was really courting you-"

"I didn't say he was courting me, I only-"

"Ahem."

Wide-eyed I turned to the direction the sound had come from and found none other than the Commodore standing before us.

"Commodore Norrington. Hello." I blinked rapidly in nervousness and began furiously fanning myself.

James turned to me and smiled. "Hello again, Miss Asher." Then to Elizabeth. "May I have a moment?"

Elizabeth looked over at me with wide and annoyed eyes. I sadly nudged my head in James' direction. Lizzie turned back to the Commodore and he extended his arm for her to take. She took it and I watched as James led Elizabeth to a parapet. I threw myself into conversation trying not to think of what they could be talking about until I heard a splash and James screaming, "ELIZABETH!"

I ran to where James stood and looked over the edge with him. "James, what happened?"

He ignored me and jumped on to the parapet. He began taking off his coat and I shouted, "You can't go after her!"

Lieutenant Gillette grabbed James' arm and shouted, "The rocks, sir! It's a miracle she missed them!"

James shook Gillette off, still poised to jump in after Lizzie but after a moment he jumped down from the parapet and ran. I picked up my skirts and followed him, not caring how it looked. My best friend could possibly drown and I was going to see to it that that did not happen. I ran fast. Or as fast as I could run in a corset. I followed James with his Navy men following close behind to the docks. I was panting heavily and my corset stuck to me with sweat. At the docks two navy men were already leaning over a body. Elizabeth's body. She looked to be okay! There was another person with them though. And he looked like-

Oh no.

A pirate.

As we approached the small group James pulled his sword out of it's scabbard -his new sword-and pointed it at the pirates throat.

"On your feet."

Normally I would have shivered at the sound of James' commanding tone but I still needed to know if Lizzie was okay. She stood as her father and many other Navy men joined us.

"Elizabeth! Are you all right?" Her father asked as he approached. He took off his jacket and draped it around her considering half of Elizabeth's clothes were gone.

I held onto both of Elizabeth's hands as she stammered. "Yes- yes, I'm fine."

Governor Swann looked at one of the two Navy men who were standing over by the pirate and was holding Elizabeth's corset. I realized that they were Murtogg and Mullroy. Murtogg pointed to the pirate.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann ordered.

"Father!" Elizabeth shouted. _Oh no_... I thought. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" _Don't tell me that her pirate love is resurfacing again._

Norrington looked over at Elizabeth and nodded to the officers. They put their guns down and James sheathed his sword. He raised his hand out to the pirate.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington told the pirate. The pirate hesitated a moment but took James' hand.

They shook hands a moment, but James tightened his grip on the pirates hand and pulled him forward. James lifted up the sleeve on the pirates shirt where a branded P could be seen in the pirates skin.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we? Pirate?" In an instant the guns were drawn once more.

"Hang him." Came Governor Swann's demand and Elizabeth gasped in shock at her father.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

Now I could shiver with pleasure at James' commanding tone.

James pushed the pirates sleeve up a bit more. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" James asked the pirate as he pushed his filthy hand away.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please, sir." The pirate answered.

"Well, I don't see your ship... Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

Murtogg spoke up, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Mullroy turned to Murtogg and said, "I told you he was telling the truth." Then to James, "These are his, sir." He held out what I assumed to be the pirates things. A pistol, belt, compass and sword.

James checked the pistol. "No additional shot nor powder." He flipped open the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." Then he drew the sword out of its scabbard a bit. "And I half expected it to be made of wood."

I giggled at Norrington's insult and he flashed a smirk at me as he re-sheathed the sword.

"You are, without doubt, the worst Pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack Sparrow retorted, pointing.

Gillette came back with the shackles and James drug the pirate over to him.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Elizabeth shouted as she followed after James.

"Lizzie!" I hissed and ran after her.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington commanded. Concerned for what my friend might do I stood with her but between her and this Captain Jack Sparrow. I smiled wearily at the officers guns.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington told Lizzie firmly.

Gillette snapped the shackles closed on Sparrow's wrists. "Though it seems enough to condemn him." Sparrow said.

"Indeed."

"Finally." Was all I heard before I felt chains around my throat. I was pulled toward a wet, smelly body. I gasped with fear as I realized a pirate was touching me and was using me as a shield to protect him from the now drawn again guns.

"No! No! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted. I saw fear in his and Elizabeth's eyes. I looked to the Commodore and saw that he had the same look in his. I wanted to say something but I was too scared and my throat wouldn't open.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." The pirate talked in my ear. James hesitated and I could see he was balling his fists in frustration. "Commodore!"

James took the pirates "effects" from Mullroy and held them out to my captor.

"Now, you... what's your name, luv?" Sparrow asked in my ear.

With James being close to me I felt safer and found my voice. "Robin Asher. And you _will_ address me as 'Miss Asher'."

"Miss Asher, if you'd be so kind." For a moment I didn't understand but realized- he wanted me to put his things on him! I wasn't going to do that for a pirate so I stood still in protest. "Come, come, dear, we don't have all day."

I looked up to James and he seemed to be begging me with his eyes to just do as the pirate asked. So, I took Sparrow's things from James. Sparrow reached around and grabbed the pistol from the pile and whipped me around so I faced him. Sparrow's arms were propped on my shoulders keeping me close to him. I didn't like being so close to this smelly creature at all.

"Now, if you'll be very kind?" I spotted the gun pointed to my temple out of the corner of my eye and huffed. I reached up with the hat in my hand and got it firmly on his head. I had to reach around the pirates back to put the belt on him and it was almost as if we were embracing. As I tightened the belt Sparrow groaned. "Easy on the goods, darling."

I pulled once again on the belt to tighten it more. "You are despicable." I sneered at him.

"Sticks and stones, luv. I saved dear Elizabeth's life, you've saved mine, we're square." Jack whipped me around with the chains once again at my throat and the pistol still pointed at my head. Sparrow pulled me backward as he said, "Gentlemen... m'ladies... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

I was pushed away from the pirate into James' arms. In the whirlwind of shouts and guns being fired the only thing I could pay attention to was James' arm which he never removed from my waist. It wasn't as if I was complaining, of course, and I gripped the lapels on his jacket.

"On his heels!" James shouted. Then he realized he was still holding onto me. I looked up as he stammered, "R-Robin, are you all right?"

"Yes, I will be fine." I whimpered.

"Well, then... if you could...?"

Embarrassed at how improper I'd let myself become I stammered and let go of him. "Yes, of course."

James ran off and I watched him go. My whole body weak at the events that just transpired. I suddenly felt hands grab me and I jumped. I whipped around to see that it was only Elizabeth.

"Are you all right?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered with a flustered smile. My face was bright red, I knew it.

"Come, we should find your mother and father. I'm sure they will want to know you are all right." Governor Swann said and escorted Elizabeth and I off of the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! Hello, my lovelies! Sorry, it's been so long since mt last update I haven't had the chance to be near wifi for awhile! But I'm here now so please enjoy another chapter of my story!**

**Ch. 3- Robin's POV**

The rest of the day was filled with frazzled talk about what had happened to me. Once I was reunited with my family we immediately went home and everyone bustled about in a frenzy to clean me up and tend to me as my dress and hair had gotten dirty and smelled awful from the pirate. I put up with everyone's worried tones and looks but I honestly just wanted to be alone so I could think about what had happened between the Commodore and I in peace.

By the end of the day I was in bed all clean and cozy. Bethany brought out the bed warmer from the fireplace and tucked it neatly between the sheets of my bed.

"There you go, Robin. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

I nodded with a distracted smile. "I suspected something drastic to happen with the pirate, but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it to happen to me!"

"Yes, well, I meant about Miss Swann being proposed to by the Commodore."

"What did you say?"

"The Commodore proposed to Miss Elizabeth earlier today." I could only stare. "You mean, you didn't know?"

"No. Elizabeth failed to mention it." I answered through gritted teeth. It was then that I realized that proposing to Elizabeth was what bigger plan the Commodore said he had planned for the future.

"Begging your pardon, Robin. It was not my place."

Bethany left and I thought about when the Commodore would have been able to propose. _It must have been just before Elizabeth fell into the ocean. When they were standing on the parapet. She had said her corset was too tight; it must have restricted her breathing and caused her to faint._

I sighed and turned down the fire on my oil lamp. Just when I lay down to try to go to sleep I heard a rumbling boom. Panicked, I got up and walked to my window.

I saw figures running around with swords and I saw guns going off. I knew immediately. "Pirates!" I gasped. I looked towards Elizabeth's mansion and saw that a whole group was heading there. "Elizabeth!" I ran out of my room and out of the mansion. Not even thinking about what I was wearing.

I ran as fast as I could. Delighted that the movement wasn't restricted by a corset. When I came to the front door of the Swann mansion I saw one of the maids running from it and Elizabeth being blocked from getting out by a couple of pirates.

"Elizabeth!"

"Robin!"

"Not another one..." Groaned the pirate. Suddenly a cannonball ripped through the house. Elizabeth took advantage of the distraction and ran past the pirates. I ran inside and a chandelier fell from the ceiling just as Elizabeth and I reached each other. We ran into the dining room and Elizabeth used a candle holder to jam the door closed.

"Lizzie, why are they here?!" I yelled in a whisper. A thump against the door; the pirates are trying to get in.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth hissed at me as she ran to the fireplace. There was a mantelpiece of two crossed swords above it. Lizzie pulled on the hilt of one of the swords and the whole mantelpiece came down, the swords not coming free.

Elizabeth pulled on my arm and stuffed the both of us in a china closet.

I could hear the door to the dining room finally break open.

Silence.

"We know you're here, poppet's..." A gruff voice called out unusually loud. Then in a normal tone. "Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you... We will find you, poppet's..." I gripped Elizabeth's hand. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us!"

Another voice, most likely the other pirate, "Gold!"

The same gruff voice, "The gold calls to us!" I looked down at the golden medallion hanging from Elizabeth's neck and snatched it off of her. She gasped and knowing that they most likely heard us I stuffed the medallion down my own nightgown.

We looked up to the crack between the china cabinets doors and saw an eye staring back at us. "Hello, poppet's..."

The doors flew open and Elizabeth shouted, "Parley!"

"What?" The balding pirate asked as he pointed his gun at us.

"Parley! I invoke the right of parley! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by Morgan and Bartholomew-"

"You have to take us to your captain!" I finished, remembering what I faintly remembered of Elizabeth telling me about parley.

"I know the code." The balding pirate grumbled.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Elizabeth said.

The younger pirate cried, "To blazes with the code!" He stepped forward but the balding one stopped him.

"They want to be taken to the Captain, and they will go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

The two prates escorted us out of the Swann mansion and through the ruckus and destruction of the town. I wanted to cry out, wanted to yell and scream for someone to save us but I could feel the guns and swords pointed at our backs and knew I would be killed the instant I tried to make an escape. I heard Elizabeth gasp out a name but I couldn't hear her as the balding pirate, Pintel as the younger one, Ragetti, had called him, pulled us along and shouted, "Come on!"

The pirates lead us to the docks and through the fog we could see a ship with black sails.

"Lizzie," I gasped in awe. "Is that...?"

Elizabeth only nodded and I closed my mouth.

A longboat lowered into the water. The pirates nudged us in our backs and we stepped on. We were pulled up to the deck and we helped each other over. Once aboard we could feel the stares of men and we pulled on our nightgowns, self conscious to the fact that they were all we wore.

A large man walked toward us. "I didn't know we was taking on captives." I looked up in astonishment at the mans lack of correct vocabulary.

"They've invoked the right of parley... with Captain Barbossa." One of our captors announced.

Elizabeth stepped to the man. "I'm here to negotiate-"

The man backhanded her. "Lizzie!" I pulled her to me and held her while she stared wide eyed at the vile creature that just hit her.

"You'll speak when spoken to!"

A man appeared and grabbed his wrist. "And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir." _This must be the Captain then..._

Barbossa released Elizabeth's abuser and he went away. The Captain smiled, "My apologies, Miss."

Elizabeth realized too that this was the Captain and despite my protest stepped to him. "Captain Barbossa... I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." 

"There was a lot of long words there, miss, we're not but humble pirates." Captain Barbossa laughed. "What is it that you want?"

With as much courage as I barely had left I stepped up next to Elizabeth and explained, "We want you to leave. And never come back."

Captain Barbossa and his crew all laughed.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means 'no'."

I thought quickly. I had to get these filthy pirates out of Port Royal! I had to get us off of this ship and away from here! I just want to go home...

"Very well." With a flash like lightning I pulled the medallion out of my nightgown and ran to the railing of the ship. I held my fist with the medallion in my hand over the side, hovering it above the deep, dark water below. "I'll drop it!"

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us... why?"

"It's what you've been searching for! I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did you now?" Captain Barbossa asked.

I glared at him. He was calling my bluff. With sweaty palms and a dry mouth I shrugged. "Fine." I licked my lips. "Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." I let the medallion drop but I held onto the chain. I watched, very satisfied, as the pirates all lunged forward.

"No!" Captain Barbossa shouted.

"Oh..." I smiled triumphantly, my confidence in this matter building.

"Ah." The Captain chuckled. "You have a name, Missy?"

"Robin-" I looked to Elizabeth who was trying to catch my attention. She shook her head quickly and mouthed 'Will'. "Turner." I finished.

"She's nothing but a maid in the Governor's household." Elizabeth desperately explained. I eyed her angrily but she rolled her eyes.

"Miss Turner!" Captain Barbossa turned away from me and announced to the crew.

"Bootstrap!" I heard the balding pirate whisper as murmurs all along the ship rang out.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa asked.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." I narrowed my eyes at the Captain.

I heard Lizzie scoff but no one payed attention.

"Very well. You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

I didn't want to just hand over the medallion but I wanted to get away from here. I wanted them to leave and for Lizzie and the town to be safe. I held the medallion out and Barbossa took it, handing it to his monkey who snatched it and fled.

"Our bargain...?" I asked.

Barbossa turned away from me and nodded to the man who hit Elizabeth earlier.

"Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" The man yelled.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after Captain Barbossa. "You have to take us to shore!"

Elizabeth ran up behind me. "According to the code of the Order of the Brethren-"

Barbossa turned on us. "First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, so I must do nothing. And secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly... the code is more what you call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Missy's."

I stared after Barbossa in shock as he turned and walked away.

"Wait."

Barbossa stopped and turned around.

"Yes...?"

"At least take Lizzie ashore." Barbossa eyed me questioningly. "That's all I ask. Take her ashore and keep me, I know that all you really need is me. That much was obvious when I told you my last name. Take her back to shore and I'll willingly stay here, with you."

Barbossa stared at me although I could see he was considering.

"Aye, we'll be taking yer friend ashore but any funny business and the last thing your friend'll be seein', Miss Turner, is those black sails flappin' in the breeze."

I set my jaw and nodded to Barbossa as he walked to the helm to turn the ship around. Lizzie pulled on my arm and I turned to her.

"Rin, they are pirates. They will kill you. Do you actually intend on staying here?"

I looked over my shoulder at Barbossa and pushed Lizzie to the rail where we'd first come from on the longboat. "Of course not. I want to go home. I want to see if Ja-" I choked and hesitated but pushed ahead. "If James is all right. I'm going to get off of this ship and swim all the way back to Port Royal if I have to, Elizabeth." She made to protest but I held up a hand to stop her. "I just want you to be safe and I want no harm to befall Port Royal again. I'll be fine, Lizzie. Just go home, okay?"

"This where ye be gettin' off, Miss." Barbossa's voice caused Lizzie and I to jump.

We turned to each other and hugged briefly. "Be careful." She said in my ear. I nodded to her when we let go and tried not to look as if I was about to cry. I watched as Elizabeth got into the longboat and was lowered back to the docks.

"Miss Turner will rest in my cabin until further notice." Captain Barbossa commanded once the longboat was pulled back up.

"Wha-?" I felt hands grabbing me and I saw that it was Pintel and Ragetti, pulling and dragging me to the Captains quarters.

I just want to go home.

**Elizabeth's POV**

The instant my feet were back on Port Royal territory I sprinted through town. I had to get help! I had to find my father so he could round up some Navy Officers to rescue Robin! I had to find some clothes.

It was then that I thought of Will and ran to the blacksmith's shop. "Will?" I shouted out when I entered. "Will, are you here?" I looked around and saw that no one was here. Will was probably out looking for me and Rin. I spotted some clothes folded up in a pile on a table and made sure to lock the door. I pulled on the pantaloons and vest over my nightgown. Just when I'd finished tucking in my shirt I heard, "Elizabeth!"

I whipped around to see that it was Will! I ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Will! You're all right!" Will hugged me a moment but then set me down.

"What are you doing here? Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"The pirates! They took Robin!"

"What?" Will asked, angrily.

"They took her aboard the Black Pearl! I don't know what's going to happen to her. We have to go find her, Will. We have to...!" I felt my eyes moisten and I covered my face with my hands.

"Elizabeth..." Will pulled me into his arms while I cried.

"We've got... we've got to go after her... They might kill her!" I looked up into Will's eyes and he nodded slowly.

"All right. I will help you because Robin is my friend as well-" Will looked as if he was going to say something else but only grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the barn.

Will and I ran to Fort Charles where I knew my father would be as the sun slowly began to rise. We burst into Commodore Norrington's office and upon seeing my father I shouted, "Father, they've taken her! They've taken Robin!"

"Elizabeth! Thank goodness you're all right!" Commodore Norrington stepped to me and hugged me tightly. Once he let me go he looked me in my eyes and bent down to kiss my cheek. I blushed. Not from the Commodore's actions but from the fact that Will was standing right next to me.

"Didn't you hear her?" Will seemed more angry than he was earlier. "Those pirates took Robin!"

I watched as Norrington gave Will a look. "Murtogg, remove this man."

"James, no!" I shouted as Murtogg stepped to Will and grabbed his arm.

Will shook Murtogg off and shouted again, "We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" I looked to see Rin's father, Mr. Asher. He was bending over a map of the Caribbean next to my own father. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

Murtogg spoke, "That Jack Sparrow... he talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Mullroy told him.

"Ask him where it is!" I begged my father and Norrington. "Make a deal with him! He can lead us to it!"

"No, Elizabeth." Norrington told me sadly. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, they are not his allies. I'm sorry."

I twitched and arched a brow. "How do you know that?"

"We just received a report saying that the two of our men that guard the jail were beaten by a couple of the pirates that came here. They left Sparrow in his cell, Elizabeth. I'm sorry." Norrington turned away from me and began talking to Robin's and my father. "We will establish their most likely course..."

Will slammed down a boarding ax into the desk in front of him causing me to jump. When did he grab that? I hadn't seen him with it while we came over here...

"That's not good enough!" Will shouted.

I watched as Norrington pulled the ax from the desk and come around to stand in front of Will. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions." Norrington moved Will close to the door and I followed. Prepared to go after Will if I had to. Norrington leaned in close to Will and dangerously said in a low voice, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you and Miss Swann are the only ones here who care for Robin." Norrington then shoved the ax to Will. Will looked to me and I pushed past Norrington to him. Before we could leave Norrington grabbed my elbow.

"Don't worry, Commodore." I said, harshly. "I'm going home."

"You will need an escort." I thought of Robin a moment. She would have loved for Norrington to tell her that. But not me. Not at this moment. I shrugged James off of me and pointedly told him, "I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself. Thank you for your concern, Commodore." Without another word Will and I left. We first ran back to the blacksmiths' barn. Figuring that if we were to take matters into our own hands that we would need to be armed. We were after all dealing with pirates. Once we were loaded with guns and swords we ran to the jail where Jack Sparrow was waiting to be hanged.

As we ran I thought of what James had said. _'Do not make the mistake of thinking you and Miss Swann are the only ones here who care for Robin.' _What did he mean by that? Did he mean my father and Robin's along with Will and I? Or did the Commodore mean himself? I couldn't be sure. Maybe he did only mean Robin's and my father but... that look in his eye... and that tone in his voice. Plus the use of Rin's first name instead of 'Miss Asher'...

I still wasn't sure so I put the thought aside for later as we came upon the jail. Once we got to the jail Will told me stand back. I did as he said and watched as he knocked out all the guards and stole the key to get through the door to the cells. "Come on!" he called. I ran inside as he unlocked the door and undid the latch. It was dark and smelled awful. Worse than anything I've ever smelt in all my life! There also seemed to have been an accident as a cell was completely torn through and bits of wood and metal were strewn about.

I immediately caught sight of Captain Jack Sparrow laying on his back in the cell next to the one that was destroyed.

"You, Sparrow!" I called.

"Aye?" the pirate answered, looking up. Will gripped my arm and gave me a warning look before I gave him one of my own. Will let me go and I stepped to the cell.

"You are familiar with the ship the Black Pearl?" I asked.

"I've heard of it." Captain Jack answered, laying his head back down as if he were already uninterested in the conversation.

"Where does it make berth?"

Captain Jack sat up. "I've heard that voice before...You aren't the Governor's daughter are you?" I only stared. "Where does it make berth, you ask? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta... it's an island that cannot be found- except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough, I've seen it with my own eyes, I've even been on it. Now I ask you again, where is it?" I made sure my words sounded harsh but it's not as if I had to try hard. Time was passing and I don't know where Robin is or even if she's still alive.

"Why ask me?" Captain Jack asked, laying back and studying his fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!"

"They've taken our friend, Robin." Will finally spoke up.

"Oh, so it is you've found a girl."

"No! Robin is only a friend. I swear it."

Jack seemed to have caught something and glanced at me. "I see... Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so get your friend back, you'll have to do it alone, mates. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will told the Captain.

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." I watched as Will picked up a nearby bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack looked closely at Will. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Jack seemed to sit up a bit more. "That must be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will answered.

Jack stood. "Ah hah. Well, Mr. Turner and Miss Swann, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your dear friend Robin." Jack stuck his hand through the bar doors. "Do we have an accord?"

I shared a look with Will. I took the pirates hand and shook it. "Agreed."

Will took Jack's hand after me. "Agreed."

"Agreed! Now, get me out."

Will put the bench under the door and pushed down on it. I watched, impressed, as the cell door sprung free from it's hinges and crashed down to the floor.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that." Will stated as he set the bench down.

"Not without my effects!"


	4. Chapter 4

** Ch. 4 - Elizabeth's POV**

"We're going to steal a ship?"

"That ship?" Will asked while pointing to the _Dauntless._

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer _that_ ship." Jack pointed to the Interceptor. "Nautical term."

Jack turned to Will and I and gave us a critical look. "One question about your business or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." I firmly told him.

Jack looked to Will and Will nodded.

"Oh, good, no worries, then." Jack said and turned back to the docks. "Follow me."

Will and I trailed behind Jack as we snuck to the overturned fishing boats. Jack lifted one up a bit and crawled under it. It fell back down after him. Will and I looked at each other in confusion then we both shrugged and Will lifted up the boat for me to go under. Once I was underneath and Will too Jack sighed.

"Finally. Thought you two had chickened out on me." We got into position as Jack had instructed and on his count we lifted the boat and walked to the water. Once we were far enough in the water to walk on the sand beneath we held the boat up with our hands and walked to the docks.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will panted behind me.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack mumbled back.

We continued like this until we arrived at the Dauntless. We pulled ourselves on board and Jack calmly shouted to the Navy men who were on the ship, "Everybody stay calm. We're taking over the ship!"

Will unsheathed his sword and shouted, "Aye, avast!"

I stared at Will in astonishment and Jack gave him a look.

"Miss Swann!" I looked up to see Gillette staring back. "Your father has been looking for you!" Then to Will and Jack, "As for you two... This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." His lips twitched in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Son," Jack stepped to Gillette and pointed his pistol at Gillette's nose. The navy man went cross-eyed at trying to keep an eye on the barrel. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack cocked his pistol. "Savvy?"

Jack then led the whole crew of Navy men into one of the longboats at gun point and sent them off. I stood waiting, since I knew nothing of how to sail a ship, while Jack and Will began doing it themselves.

"Sir! They've taken the Dauntless!" I turned to where Jack had sent the Navy men off to and saw Gillette shouting and looking up. "Commodore!" Oh, no. I looked up and saw Commodore Norrington looking at us through a spyglass from the Docks. "They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner! And Elizabeth is with them! They've taken the Dauntless!"

I watched as the Commodore put his spyglass away and shouted orders to the Navy men around him. The Dauntless was moving but I knew Jack still had plans for the Interceptor. "Here they come..." I worriedly announced and we all rushed up to the crow's nest hanging onto ropes that would soon swing us over onto the Interceptor. I listened intently as grappling hooks attached the Interceptor and the Dauntless together. Gangplanks were put down so sailors could walk across from the Interceptor to the Dauntless.

I heard James. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" he commanded.

We waited only a bit longer and then silently swung over to the now empty Interceptor. We cut the grappling hooks connecting the two ships together. Upon hearing a gangplank fall and splash into the water the Commodore swung around and shouted, "Elizabeth! Sailors! Back to the Interceptor! Now!" Again I thought of Robin and how she would have loved to hear James being so commanding.

It was too late for them to get back onto the Interceptor however. We sailed away as Jack shouted and waved at James, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" I yelped and ducked as pistols were fired at us but I could faintly hear James ordering the sailors to hold their fire because I was aboard the Interceptor. For once I was thankful for James' affections and for being a Governor's daughter.

As we began sailing the seas in search of the Black Pearl and Robin I leaned over the railing of the Interceptor and thought about the worry I was causing my father and the Commodore. I didn't want to cause more trouble but I had to find Robin! She was my best and only friend! She was there for me when my mother died and I was there for her when her mother had a miscarriage. She put up with my ridiculous talk of pirates when we were younger even though she's older than me. I smiled at the memory. When we returned to Port Royal from our voyage to the Caribbean was when my obsession had really kicked in. I would beg Rin to 'play pirates' with me for hours. She would always insist that we do something else but I would beg and beg until she finally caved. And now she's surrounded by pirates and it's all my fault...

I let myself slowly sink to the deck floor of the Interceptor as my shoulders shook and my face scrunched up and I silently sobbed. I felt arms wrap around me and someone pulled me into their chest.

"She must be so scared..." I rasped out through heaves of breath. "She's always hated pirates and now she can't get away and she... must be so... terrified!" I sobbed audibly while the person that was holding me rocked me slowly back and forth in attempt to calm me down.

I don't remember when I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed.

I gasped and sat up. Was I back home?! When did they find us?! How was I supposed to get to Robin now?! My father will never find her in time unless-

I felt a slight bob of waves under the bed and sighed. We were still on the Interceptor. I smiled to myself, happy we were still on our way to save my friend. I stood up and went to the door of the cabin and opened it.

"Will!" I screamed when I saw the sight before me.

Will was hanging onto a sail boom that hovered over the water. I ran to Jack and began beating my fists against his back. "What are you doing you bloody, stinking pirate?!"

Jack whipped around and grabbed my wrists stopping my abuse on him. "I'm having a conversation here, dearie. I'd appreciate if you let me finish it."

I huffed and Jack let go of my wrists. Jack bent down and picked up a sword laying on the deck and pointed it at Will. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance: You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man..."

"What?" I asked.

"Still having a conversation." Jack turned to me and said. He turned back to Will and continued, "...or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. Now me, for example, I can let you drown..."

"No!" I shouted.

"But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy with a Governor's daughter who knows nothing of ships, savvy?"

"Still here!" I shouted angrily.

Jack ignored me and swung the sail boom around, flinging Will onto the deck. I wanted to run to him but Jack blocked me with his sword which he stood over Will and pointed at him with.

"So. Can you sail under the command of a pirate," Jack flipped the sword, offering the hilt for Will to grab. "Or can you not?"

Will took the sword and thought a moment. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack said with a smile.

"Why are we going to Tortuga? We should be looking for Robin!"

"Elizabeth, it takes much more than just two men and a Governor's daughter to man a ship. I swore to you on pain of death that I would get you to the Black Pearl and your friend but in order to do that, I need a crew. I'll round up some mates in Tortuga and we'll be on our merry way to saving the pretty bird, Robin."

I nodded and walked to Will who was pulling himself up. "Are you all right?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine." Will smiled at me and my heart fluttered.

"Were you the one that carried me to that cabin earlier when I'd fallen asleep?"

Will looked down. "Yes."

I gripped his bicep making him look up at me in surprise. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Miss-"

I gave Will a stern look.

Will smiled and breathed out, "Elizabeth."

By nightfall we docked in Tortuga. I had thought the jail in Port Royal was bad but there was no comparison to Tortuga. Here, the air smelled of rum, puke, urine, manure and something else that I couldn't identify and truthfully didn't want to. Men fired guns and guzzled rum and painted up women stumbled around showing off what they had to offer.

As we walked Jack appraised the awful place we were in. "...More importantly, it is indeed a sad lot that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack breathed in deeply and it was a wonder to me that his nose didn't fall off. "What do you think?"

Will looked around. "It'll linger."

Jack turned to me. "I want to find Robin." I stated.

Jack grunted and continued his appraisal. "I tell you, mates, if every town in the world were more like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."A woman with dark eyes, red hair and a scarlet dress strode up to Jack. "Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed. Scarlett slapped him hard making his head turn way around to face us. Scarlett walked off as Jack mumbled, "Not sure I deserved that." Jack turned back as a smiling blonde woman in a pale, yellow dress cam up to Jack also. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" Giselle asked, nudging her head to where Scarlett had walked off to. Giselle didn't wait for an answer and slapped Jack making his head turn way around to face us again.

"I may have deserved that." Giselle walked off and Jack lead us toward a bar. "We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible."

"With a crew." Will reminded him.

"Ah, yes. Well it just so happens that you two know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga."

We entered a bar called the Faithful Bride. Jack looked around a minute and then led us out of a back door. We rounded a corner and came upon a barn where we found a man who was sleeping, in the mud, with three pigs and using one as a pillow. Jack grabbed a bucket of water that sat next to the barn doors and threw the bucket of water over the man who was sleeping.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man opened his eyes and looked up. "Mother's love, Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

Jack knelt down next to the man who looked like...

"Mr. Gibbs?"

The man looked up to me. "Why, little Miss Swann!" Gibbs gasped in surprise, then turned serious and glanced around. "What are you doing here hanging around pirates? You should be in Port Royal!"

"This coming from a man who resigned from his position some years ago and looks to have become a pirate himself?" I asked smirking down at him.

Gibbs only smiled up at me. "Ah, you always did have a quick tongue, even when you was a young 'un! But you Jack!" Gibbs turned to Jack with a cocked eyebrow. "You've just put years of bad luck on both our heads!"

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs looked as if he was trying to work out what Jack had just said but eventually gave up. "Aye, that'll about do it!" Jack helped Gibbs up and once he was on his feet another wave of water hit Gibbs. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

I turned to Will who was holding a bucket. "That was for the smell." Will told Gibbs smugly.

Gibbs looked to retort but shrugged.

We walked back into the Faithful Bride but I couldn't bear to smell this filthy air any longer so I told Will, Jack and Gibbs that I was going to go board the Interceptor again and wait for them there. Will looked as if he was going to say something but Jack interrupted and told him, "Keep a sharp eye." Then gestured for me to go.

**Author's POV**

About the time that Elizabeth was safely aboard the Interceptor Jack Sparrow was sitting down across from Joshamee Gibbs and drinking from his tankard of rum.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yor'un?" Gibbs asked Jack.

Jack leaned forward and so did Gibbs. Gibbs took a drink while Jack answered in a whisper, "I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs choked on his drink but this did not falter Jack. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fools errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs tried to warn the younger man.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack explained.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack asked with a smile.

Still not believing Jack can conquer what's ahead, Gibbs stated, "Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack jerked his head toward William who was looking to be getting more and more uncomfortable with where he was within the second.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?"

Gibbs' eyes widen over his tankard as he goes to take another drink. "Is he now?" Now Gibbs is with Jack. "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack lifted his tankard in a toast. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finishes. They clink their tankards, down the rest of the rum within them and slam them down on the table.

**Robin's POV**

I absolutely refused to touch or sit on any of this Captains things- or any pirates things for that matter! When I got restless I walked circles around the small cabin making sure that my nightgown didn't touch anything. When my legs got tired I sat perfectly in the middle of the cabin away from everything with my legs crossed and my arms crossed over them. I would _not_ sit in a chair owned by a pirate or on his desk and _certainly _not his bed.

All I could do while I was stuck in the tiny cabin for hours on end was think of Elizabeth and James.

_Hopefully all of the pirates had retreated before Elizabeth got back to Port Royal. I hope she's safe. At home. I want to go home. I want clean clothes and a warm bath and my hair to be washed. I wonder if James is all right. I hope the pirates didn't harm him. The Commodore... Commodore Norrington. Me as Mrs. Commodore James Norrington. Oh. But wait. The Commodore loves Elizabeth. He proposed to her after all. I'm sure Elizabeth's father had given his blessing. Elizabeth won't be able to get out of the engagement. I wonder how their engagement party will look... I bet it will be beautiful..._

I cried mostly all throughout the day. Thinking those same thoughts over and over again and again arriving at the remembrance that James had proposed to Elizabeth and I would cry again. I wasn't jealous, no. I was very happy for Elizabeth, truthfully. James is the perfect man to marry and any woman who could find a man like him is lucky. I was just heartbroken that over all the years that I had been in love with James Norrington he never once realized it or noticed me.

At one time I had gotten up and walked over to a cracked and dirty mirror that lay on the Captain's desk. I leaned over it and looked at my reflection. My hair was mussed and in disarray. My eyes were puffy and bloodshot. My nose and cheeks were red. I thought to how I normally looked when I wasn't crying and wondered why Norrington hadn't noticed me. I was pretty. Granted, not beautiful like Elizabeth. I was older than Elizabeth too. Only by six months but I was still older.

I had tried to distract myself by looking around the cabin for a way out but I could find nothing to be of use and I was merely a girl born to be a wife. I knew nothing of escaping or dealing with pirates.

It had grown dark outside and I was absolutely famished. Did they not treat ladies how they were to be treated on this ship? Well, they are pirates after all. Pirates have no hearts or room for manners inside them like true gentlemen do.

I was walking around as I had become restless when the door to the cabin opened and the two pirates that brought me here entered. Pintel was holding a beautiful red-wine colored dress.

"You'll be dining with the Captain, and he requests you wear this." He thrust the dress towards me.

"Well, you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." I smiled at the fact that I reused the Captains words to turn them on him.

"He said you'd say that!" The balding pirate smiled. "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew... and you'll be naked."

I gasped angrily and held out my hand for the dress. The grin on the pirates face faded and he handed over the dress. "Fine." he grumbled.

Once Pintel and Ragetti left I pulled the dress on over my nightgown and waited. A while later many members of the crew came in and I watched as they cleared one of the tables and put down an impressive spread of food. Complete with perfectly placed silverware and lit candles. I waited a bit more and as I did I walked around the table looking hungrily at the food. My stomach growled as the door to the cabin opened again and in stepped Captain Barbossa. I turned to him and waited.

Barbossa's eyes roamed over the dress he requested I wear. "Maid or not, it suits you." he commented with a smile.

"Dare I ask the fate of it's previous owner?"

"Tsk, tsk. Now, none of that. Please, dig in."

I nodded and sat. Barbossa sat at the head of the table which happened to be right next to where I chose to sit. Once Barbossa was seated I picked up my knife and fork and cut a small piece of meat from the chicken on my plate. I gently placed it in my mouth and chewed it, savoring the flavor as it had been my first thing I had to eat in nearly 20 hours. I could see Barbossa smiling and watching me.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

I hesitated a moment. I wanted to sneer at the pirate and explain to him that I was raised to be poise and act as a lady and not as he us was used to but I was starving... and considering the circumstances...

I dropped my silverware and grabbed the piece of chicken with both hands, ripping a piece from it. I ate and ate trying to shove as much food as I could in my mouth. I grabbed a roll of bread from the basket and hungrily bit into that too.

"Try the wine." Barbossa held out a glass of wine to me and I took it, gulping a huge swallow. I bit into the bread again. "And the apples. One of those next?"

I looked up to the green apple Barbossa held out for me and I remembered that I was dealing with a pirate.

"It's poisoned!"

Barbossa laughed. "There would be no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner."

"Then release me! You have your trinket, I am of no further value to you!"

Barbossa pulled out the medallion and let it dangle from it's chain. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion." I stated, telling him all I knew of it. Other than that Elizabeth and I had found it on Will the day we met him.

"This is Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

I certainly did not want to hear any more of this retched pirates tale and set to tell him so. "I hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa."

"Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of the Dead what can't be found 'cept for those know where it 'tis. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took them all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away... on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize: the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it."

I was now terrified. I had to get out of here. Had to get away from this cursed man and his cursed crew! Barbossa's monkey screeched and while Barbossa reached over to pat it and calm it down I nervously slipped my dinner knife into the napkin on my lap.

"There is one way we end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you. Yet." Barbossa held the apple out to me again. "Apple?"

I smacked the apple away and stood from the chair, raising the knife. Barbossa stood. I wanted to stab him but I knew that I wasn't capable of murder. Barbossa grabbed my arms and we struggled a moment. The knife slipped and I accidentally stabbed him. I gasped as I felt the blade slide through his clothes and skin.

Barbossa didn't even look to feel it. He opened his coat and pulled the knife out of himself. His blood was on the blade but none was on his person.

"I'm curious. After killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" Barbossa asked. I backed away and whirled around to the door. I threw it open and-

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, I wanted to do something but all I could do was stare.

All the crew that I had seen as flesh were now skeletons. Moving skeletons, working at their stations and swabbing the deck. Barbossa came up behind me and shook me, "Look!" The skeletons fell silent as I looked up at the moon. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead." Barbossa spun me around to make me look at him. "For too long I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Too long, I have been starving to death and haven't died! I feel nothing... not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea... nor the warmth of a woman's flesh..." Barbossa reached for me and in the moonlight his hand turned skeletal. I flinched away and Barbossa fully stepped into the moonlight. "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!" Barbossa grabbed a wine bottle and uncorked it with his teeth. While he guzzled it down the liquid ran through his jaw and rib cage, soaking his clothes.

I ran around him and into the cabin. I heard the smashing of the bottle and the doors flew closed. I scurried to a corner and huddled there. Terrified that this was at all possible. If I hadn't taken the medallion from Elizabeth she would be here in this wretched place. I was happy for that. That she's not here, surrounded by undead pirates. Happy that she was safe at home. Safe.


End file.
